


the strawberry room

by thegoldenkittenking (empty_cup_and_a_chipped_heart)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_cup_and_a_chipped_heart/pseuds/thegoldenkittenking
Summary: A shared hotel room lets Carol and Daryl make a step they never have before.





	the strawberry room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this month's Ninelives challenge  
> Prompt: Snuggling for warmth, strawberries, popcorn, showers, confessions
> 
> “Snuggling for warmth” kind of veered into the territory of “bed sharing” and I’m sorry but like, they’re so close

“This the ugliest fucking room I’ve ever seen.” 

Carol peers over Daryl’s shoulder into the room they’re sharing for the night. A heavy storm blew them off the road while returning from a camping trip and into this kitschy little bed and breakfast. 

“Sophia would love it.” The motif for the room seems to fall under “strawberry fields”-- everything is in some shade of red or pink and covered in strawberries. “It is a little… much though.” 

Carol nudges the dumbfounded Daryl into the room and shuts the door behind them. All she wants to do is get out of her wet-clothing and into bed. The short walk from the car to the bed and breakfast left both of them drenched. 

Daryl’s already set his stuff on the couch, claiming it for the night. There was only one room with a single bed left and Carol’s thankful they don’t have to work out the logistics of trying to share a bed. Not with the way things are between them. She sets her bags on the bed and searches for her pajamas.

Daryl’s phone dings as she finds the sweats and tank top she sleeps in, sets them next to her open bag and tries to find her toiletries bag. 

“Rick and Michonne just got home. Said they’d check in on Sophia.” Daryl says.

“I’m never going camping with them ever again. And give them my thanks.”

“Ya just hate camping.” 

She gives him a noncommittal hum and walks over to the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Daryl’s pulled out his own pajamas and is looking through the closet. “Sounds great. Have fun.”

***

The bathroom’s as pink and strawberry filled as the bathroom. Carol has to give them credit for consistency, even if the overwhelming pink is beginning to make her nauseous.

She strips down and steps into the shower as quickly as possible. The hot water works the cold out of her bones and washes away the last few days of grime as she begins to relax. 

She stays in the shower until the water turns cold. Reluctantly steps out and into one of the large fluffy towels, only to realize she left her pajamas on the bed.

“Shit.”

Carol’s… unsure of just going out and grabbing them. Her own feelings for Daryl make her feel shy standing in front of him in nothing but a towel and some of Michonne’s pointed, if sly, comments makes Carol think Daryl might share similar feelings. Which makes her even more unsure. It’s one thing for her to be pining after him, reciprocation is terrifying. 

Cold and frustration at her own nonsense drive her out of the bathroom. Steps quietly out of the bathroom hoping Daryl has gone to bed early and the lights are off. They aren’t, of course. He’s sitting on the made-up couch in his own pajamas. Looks up when she comes in and immediately turns a soft shade of pink. 

“Forgot my pajamas,” she unnecessarily explains and blushes a bit herself.

He’s still staring at her, almost spell bound. She shifts awkwardly under his gaze a little embarrassed and a little pleased. Finally he snaps out of it and glances at his feet, chewing on the side of his thumb.

“See that,” he mumbles out.

Carol tries to laugh and ease the mood but it come out flat and forced. Instead she grabs her clothes as quickly as possible and escapes back into the bathroom.

Stays longer than necessary to change into her pajamas, wants to make sure she can hold a conversation without blushing and saying something that would drive him away from her. Teasing him now could ruin everything, he’s always been a little gun-shy about relationships.

Daryl blushes the smallest bit when she exits the bathroom but he acknowledges her presence and-- even better-- looks her in the eye. 

“I hope you didn’t want to take a shower. I used up all the hot water,” she says as a way to clear some of the apprehension in the air. 

Daryl chuckles. “Course ya did. I was gonna get ready-- can’t take a shower now, course-- but did ya wanna use my phone to check on Sophia yerself?”

“Please.” At sixteen Sophia is plenty responsible and intelligent, but it feels wrong to leave her baby behind. It’s the first time Carol has left Sophia for a considerable length of time. 

He hands her his phone-- hers has been out of service since she dropped it in a puddle the first day of camping-- and walks into the bathroom. She can hear the water running as she dials Sophia’s number. Struck again at how well Daryl knows her-- gives her what she needs before she has a chance to voice it. They’ve known each other for almost seven years and been friends for six and she’s still sometimes surprised by the little things he does for her. 

Sophia picks up on the third ring and pulls Carol out of her reverie. Sophia explains her weekend detail and fills Carol in on all the latest teenage drama. 

Daryl steps out of the bathroom just as Sophia is wrapping up.

“Okay, I think that’s it Mom. Bea just put Harry Potter in and I need to question why anyone is even sending their children there. I love you and tell Daryl I said hi. Bye Mom!” Sophia hangs up the phone before Carol can get a word in. 

“She okay?” Daryl asks as Carol hands him his phone back.

“She’s fine. Told me what she did this weekend filled me in on all the latest gossip.”

“Can that much happen in three days?” Daryl asks.

“Oh yes. So much. Don’t worry, I won’t spoil it for you. I think Sophia wants to tell you anyway,” she teases climbing into bed. 

Daryl’s always taken Sophia in stride. Her teenage years may have confused the hell out of him, but he’s been there whenever she needs talk. Listens with a patient ear as Sophia unloads Carol’s thankful Sophia has Daryl in her life, after how completely shitty Ed was. 

“Good. Don’t wanna know until Soph can tell me.” It’s a teasing but completely sincere. Daryl takes his position as Sophia’s confidant very seriously. 

Daryl lays down on the couch and Carol switches off the light next to her bed. She only dated Ed in high school, marriage and Sophia followed quickly after graduation. Her hell of a marriage ended after a car accident six years later. Never really dated after Ed and once Daryl came around she never really wanted to. Was always so happy just to stay in with Sophia and Daryl, and one day, after years of revelations and teasing, Carol looked up one day to Daryl and Sophia on the couch throwing popcorn at one another and realized she was completely and utterly in love with her best friend. 

Never felt right to act on the feelings she has, but now she wonders if it might be time. Maybe Daryl is as interested in her as she is in him. 

The couch creaks as Daryl shifts and then groans as he shifts again. Daryl lets out a sigh and flips over. 

This continues on for a few more minutes until she says, “If the couch is that uncomfortable come share the bed with me. You’re going to be miserable tomorrow.” 

Daryl doesn’t respond but she hears the bang of him running into something and a loud “fuck!”

“What happened?” she asks when she feels the bed shift under his weight.

“Ran into the night stand.”

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” she teases, unable to let things lie. 

“Yer real funny,” he grouses out but it ends with a choked laugh and she smiles in response.

“I am though.” 

Daryl shifts next to her moving the blankets and letting the cold seep into her cocoon of warmth. Carol shivers.

“Ya cold? Here.”

He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her against him. She snuggles up next to him, a little shy but thrilled with this new direction. 

She turns to ask him what time he thinks they’ll get back tomorrow as he leans down to tuck his head against her shoulder. Their foreheads brush together as their lips bump together. It’s an accident until it isn’t, the awkward brush turning into something real and sweet. Daryl’s lips are warm and a little chapped and hesitant against hers. 

They pull away from each other and Carol wishes she could see his face. She reaches up a hand to cup his cheek and he leans into it.

“Been wantin’ to do that for a while,” Daryl admits.

“Me too.” 

“Wanna go to a movie next week? Get some popcorn, Milk Duds, and watch a shitty action movie and snark about it the entire time?”

She gives him a soft kiss on the lips and snuggles back into his arms. 

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
